Dark Tenma
by WindStorm89
Summary: Everything is normal for the Raimon soccer team until a "scientist" asks Tenma, Aoi and Shinsuke for a few drops of blood... But is she really a scientist ? The Raimon soccer team really doubts it after Temna starts acting a little strange only a few days after that "scientist" 's visit... Are they going to find out what is really happening ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone ! Here is my very first fanfic ! Hope you all enjoy it ! If not , well please say it just try not to paste mean comments , i'm not very well prepared to mean comments ... Oh and , THIS IS MY STORY SO PLEASE DON'T COPY IT OR STEAL IT FROM ME !**

 **Tenma : Hey WindStorm89 ! Watcha up to ?**

 **Me : Oh hi Tenma ! Nothing much , just writing my very first fanfic on FanFiction ...**

 **Tenma : Cool ! This is a very special time no ? I mean , writing a first fanfic isn't exactly a daily thing ...**

 **Me : Yeah you're right ! And I don't know why I have a feeling I will enjoy writting this story ... ( grin )**

 **Tenma : ( Suddenly looks scared ) Don't tell me you are going to torture us !**

 **Me : Weel , we'l see ...**

 **Tenma : Not making me feel better ...**

 **Me : ( roll eyes ) Just say the disclamer .**

 **Tenma : Ok ! WindStorm89 doe's not own Inazuma Eleven Go or any of the people in this story !**

 **Me : Thanks Tenma ! Sorry if they may be some grammatical mistakes ... And sorry if this story won't be great ... Oh and i'l probably be sometimes skipping times in this fic ... Sorry. And by the way , sorry if the Tenma's schedule in this story isn't the real one but don't know the true one and I decided to change a few details... :) Just one last information : in this fic Tenma is the captain of the team.**

 **The things wrote in italic are Tenma's thoughts ( most of the time ).**

 **06:37 am**

 _BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-..._

Matsukaze Tenma feel from his bed with a loud noise hitting his head on the edge of his nightstand , startled by the sound of his alarm clock. He stand up shaking in fear and stopted his clock from beeping. He then said grumpilly looking at the clock:

\- 06:38 am ! Why does this clock have to wake me up at 06:38 am ? I was having a wondurfull dream about soccer !

But he shut up when he realised his forehead hurted him. So , without making any noise , Tenma went to the bathroom and he looked in the mirror ... And gasped : on the right side of his forehead was a visible cut mark who vas bleeding .

Tenma took a wet cloth and touched his forehead with it : it stingged a little but it was better than going going at school like a zombie . Two minutes later , he took the cloth off and realised with satisfaction that the cut mas hardly visible. But his smile disappeard when he realised something : how the hell was he going to hide it from the others ? The last thing Tenma wanted was to have his friends looking at him with worried looks or telling him he looked like an idiot. He shrugged his shoulders :

\- Meh ! What can I do about it ? I'l just cover it with my hair and no one would notice the cut.

So, Tenma covered his very small injury with some strands of his hair and looked again in the mirror :

\- I just hope nobody will notice my hair is not really the same as it used to be.

Suddenly he heard a squeaking noise and he knew that Aki just woke up. He sighted and went down stairs. Aki freaked out when she saw him but relaxed very quickly.

\- Good morning Tenma-kun ! You're up early ! she remarked .

\- Yeah. My alarm clock waked me up at 06:38 in the morning... I think there is something wrong with that clock because I didn't put it to wake me up that early. Tenma explained.

\- Then i'l go check it later ok ?

\- Ok ! agreed Tenma with a huge smile.

He then looked at the kitchen clock : 07:24.

 _Man that took a lot of time ! I diden't ever realise I putted so much time in cleaning a small cut... But it's true that I don4t have a lot of expierience in those stuffs..._

 _-_ Earth to Tenma ! said Aki shaking her hand in front of Tenma's eyes. Tenma almost jumped in surprise.

\- Wha... What is it Aki-nee ? asked Tenma , confused.

\- I was asking you if you wanted breakfast. explained Aki a little bit amused.

\- Oh. Yeah it would be great ! Thanks Aki-nee ! thanked Tenma jumping up and down like a little kid.

Aki chukled at Tenma's behaviour.

\- It will be ready in 5 minutes then.

\- Yay ! cheered Tenma.

 **8 minutes later...**

\- Wow ! That was fast ! said Aki , impressed by the fact that tenma ate his freakfast in 3 minutes. Now she was starring at Tenma's empty plate.

\- Mmmmmmmmm . That was delicious ! shouted Tenma. Thanks Aki-nee !

\- You're welcome Tenma-kun ! smiled Aki. Why don't you go dress up and go running a bit with Sasuke before going to school ?

\- Ok Aki-nee. agreed Tenma before going back in his bedroom. Ten minutes later he was walking in the streets with Sasuke. He wasn't talking with was pretty unusual...

 _I feel like something important is going to happen today I just don't know yet if it's a good thing or a bad thing..._

He was so lost in thoughts that Tenma didn't notice that he walked longer than usual... Well that is until Sasuke suddenly stopped making Tenma almost falling.

\- Hey Sasuke ! Why did you do that ? asked Tenma.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, then pointed back with his tail and then looking all around them.

Tenma took 30 seconds for looking behind them and looking around them before finally realising what his dog ment :

\- OH NO ! WE WENT TO FAR ! screamed Tenma , panicked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes again at Tenma's reaction.

Then, Tenma starting at wind speed before coming back and asked the dog :

\- Why aren't you following me Sasuke ? questioned the brunette.

Sasuke looked at his master with a " _are you serious ?"_ look.

\- Oh right ! You can't go as fast as I can. understood the soccer fanatic.

Sasuke shock his head lie he was saying " _Exactly Tenma !"_ .

Suddenly, Tenma said happily :

\- No problem ! I will carry you in my arms wile _I_ will run !

Sasuke widenned his eyes like he was yelling " _WHAT !?"_ : it was his turn to panic... He didn't really want to test Tenma's high speed because he never was able to run as fast as his master and was afraid of running to fast.

But without noticing Sasuke's feared expression , Tenma lifted the poor dog who was to afraid to even move and started running, leaving pale green sparkles behind him.

If dogs could scream , Sasuke would surrely have screamed in terror for at 10 ten minutes... The exact opposite of Tenma who was used to running so fast and who enjoyed it...

In five minutes they arrived at Aki's house , Tenma with his haair all messy from running so fast and Sasuke shaking like a leaf.

Tenma putted Sasuke in the garden and poor Sasuke diden't have any reaction at all... he was to scared to even move a paw.

 _Maybe I ran a_ _little_ _to fast for Sasuke..._

Tenma scrached the back of his head , feeling a little guilty for making his dog like that.

But he slapped his cheeks a bit to come back to reality... Oh,yeah ... If he didn't hurry he'l surely be late for school... Wait... WHAT !? OH, NO ! HE WAS GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL !

Tenma rushed in the house and looked at what hour it was : 07:56 . And he had to be at school for 08:15 !

\- KYAHHHHH ! yelled Tenma. I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL !

He ran past through Aki who had no idea of what was going on and quickly took his bag and went back downstairs . Aki looked at him in a " _What's going on ?"_ look.

\- I need to go or i'l be laate for school ! See you later Aki-nee ! said Tenma as he ran through the door and ran in the streets like if he was chased by a hungry tiger.

10 minutes later

Tenma just arrived in front of the building , panting from running so fast. He began running again. When he was in the hallway he saw his class who was entering the classroom.

He rushed in before anyone could notice that he almost got late. Well , anyone exept Aoi and Shinsuke.

\- Almost got late again huh Tenma ? asked Shinsuke in a teasing tone.

\- Yeah . admitted Tenma.

Aoi smiled in amusement before all the class went to their seats and start the lesson.

2 hours later

Aoi , Shinsuke and Tenma were walking out of the class when Aoi said :

\- I think today's class was very interesting don't you ?

\- Actually I didn't understant anything of what the teacher told us... replied Shinsuke.

\- And I was thinking about soccer so I didn't really understand the lesson either... said Tenma.

Shinsuke ans Aoi sweat-dropped at Tenma :

\- Tenma , you always think about soccer ! they said in unision,

\- Oh yeah that's right ! realised Tenma laughing nervously.

While they heading towards the direction of where the soccerfield was , a woman came to talk to them :

\- Hello ! she said kindly.

She had blonde hair and light black eyes. She was wearing a that looked a lot like a nurse's one and was smiling at them.

\- Hello. Who are you ? asked Tenma not sure of what to do.

\- My name is Elizabeth and I am a person who goes to schools like yours and must take a few drops of blood from each student o we can analise them to our laboratory and study all your blood contains. explained the woman.

\- Are you sure ? Nobody in all the school said that they gived some blood. remarked Aoi.

\- That is because you are the first ones we meet and we would like to know if you would do us the honor of giving us a few drops of blood. assured Elizabeth.

Seeing that Tenma, Aoi and Shinsuke seamed hesitent, she promised :

\- I you accept I promise you I would not annoy you with this ever again !

The three friends looked at each other and decided the same thing at the same time :

\- Fine ! sighed Tenma.

So they followed Elizabeth who guided them towards a white caravan.

\- You will have to enter one by one , explained Elizabeeth. How about you go first she proposed to Aoi who seemed to think " _WHY ME !?_ " but finally said : "Let's get over with it !" and she followed Elizabeth into the caravan.

Shinsuke ans Tenma stood in silence for 5 minutes. Shinsuke was watching the sky thinking about nothing while Tenma was thinking...

 _I don't know why but I don't really trust Elizabeth... I feel like she is just faking to be nice to us but... It's just ridiculous ! How can I know if she is nice or not we just meet !_

Suddenly, the back dor opened and Aoi went out having a small bandage on the skin of her left arm close to her elbow. Tenma shivered : they were using needles ! Tenma really disliked needles ! He wasn't scared o them he just didn't like feeling a needle in his arm !

Next was Shinsuke4s turn to go in the caravan. While Aoi and Tenma were staying in silence when the door opened again letting a shocked Shinsuke get out. It was Tenma's turn. While he went towards the caravan back door he heard Shinsuke whisper a small "Good luck !".

when he entered the caravan he saw a chair like those who were at the dentist's and instantly felt worried. But now there was no backing down. He went and sat on the chair. Elizabeth came close to him and told him :

\- Don't worry it will just hurt a little.

 _Not really helping..._ thought Tenma.

Suddenly, he felt a needle stuck into his left arm and shuddered. He waited for 4 minutes with the needle in his arm. ( yeah I know : it's much. But don't worry : Elizabeth isn't taking all of Tenma's blood. I don't whant to kill Tenma ! )

Then Elizabeth took the needle out of Tenma's arm while Tenma was relieved : correction Tenma HATED feeling a needle in his arm.

When Tenma saw all the blood that was taken from him , he widened his eyes : Elizabeth didn't take a few drops of his blood, she took at least 5 centiliters of his blood ! Tenma tried not to sound to impolite while asking Elizabeth :

\- Um... Excuse me if I may sound rude but I thought you said you would only take a few drops of my blood...

\- Yes I'm sorry it's just that you're blood seems to be very special and I just couldn't resist at taking a little more than I thought...

 _"That's not really an_ excuse" thought Tenma a little irritated.

When he could finally get out of the caravan, Tanma was really relieved because for him this was the worst moment of the day !

Tenma, Shinsuke and Aoi were going as far as possible from the caravan when Shinsuke asked :

\- Hey Tenma ! You stayed a little longer than us ! What happened ?

\- Well that Elizabeth woman took a few **centiliters** not a few **drops** of my blood. told them Tenma, exasperated.

\- How come ? questioned Aoi.

Tenma shrugged his shoulders as an anwser.

\- Dunno. But it was seriously annoying !

\- I agree ! adds Shinsuke.

\- Me too. approved Aoi.

When they arrived at the soccer field , they noticed that they were the last ones to arrive.

\- You're late. remarked Shindou.

\- Sorry Shindou-sempai. apologized Tenma.

\- What took you guys so long ? asked Midori.

\- Well we were coming here when a woman called Elizabeth came to us and tolled us that she wanted to take a few drops of our blood to do some science research about it at her laboratory.

\- That expains the bandages you three are wearing at your arms. commented Kariya.

\- Seriously ? And you accepted ? frowned Tsurugi.

-Well yeah because she said that he was here to take a few drops of blood from each student of the school and we knew she would not let us in peace if ye didn't give her a these drops of blood she wanted so much. retorted Shinsuke.

\- You idiots ! sighed the navy blue-haired striker.

\- Um... you guys. No one was supposed to come here for taking blood. said Shindou.

Tenma, Shinsuke ans Aoi were shocked.

\- So... That means she was lying to us. understood Tenma.

\- But why would she whant so much of Tenma's blood then ? asked Aoi to herself but she didn't realise that she said it outloud.

\- WHAT !? shouted all of Raimon soccer team and the managers minus Tenma, Shinsuke and Aoi.

\- Well she took a lot more blood from Tenma than she said she would but we don't know why... explained Aoi.

Everyone stood silent for a few minutes when coach Endou appeared out of nowhere and said :

\- How about we practice first and think about this later ?

Everyone was starring at him but finally agreed.

When they were going on the field to practice, Tsurugi slowly asked Tenma:

\- How did you cut yourself on the forehead ?

\- I fell of my bed this morning , replied Tenma.

Tsurugi chuckled at Tenma's reply.

\- Nice , he smirked.

\- Oh shut up ! said Tenma.

 **Tenma : Well , that wasn't bad at all ! Exept for the parts where I hurt myself and get a needle in the arm , I liked it !**

 **Me : Thanks Tenma !**

 **Tenma : You're welcome !**

 **Please review ! I don't think this chapter was brilliant so maybe I am going to rewrite if I have time : school started and it's really boring with the homework and all ! I know this chapter was a little boring because there wasn't a lot of action that explains the title of this story ... Normally the chapter two will be a bit more interesting... And sorry if this chapter was maybe a little short... I'l try to write a new chapter soon... Plase tell me honestly what you think of this chapter but please no flames ... And se you next time !**

 **Ja ne !**

 **WindStorm89**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo ! I'm back ! And I am ready to type the 2 nd chapter of Dark Tenma ! :) First of , I would like to thank a few persons :**

 **1) Hey : 1st reviewer ! I will try my best to make this chapter longer... Thanks for reviewing my story !**

 **2) Guest : Thanks for keeping an eye on this story ... I'm glad the 1st chapter pleased you !**

 **3) sarah2001 : Thanks for reviewing ! It really encourages me to know that you liked my chapter ! :)**

 **4) Y.M : I'm happy that you find my story interesting ! Thanks for the support !**

 **5) Nashime Asako: Well here I am with the second chapter ! I think I will rewrite chapter 1 if I have the time one of these days because when I wrote it, it was almost midnight and I was a little sleepy and I think I did a few mistakes... Thanks for reviewing !**

 **Also, I would like to thank Titania R0se and sarah2001 for becoming my followers and adding this story to one of their favorites !**

 **And... Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter of this fanfic ! I hope you will all enjoy the 2nd chapter ! And if you don't... well , you can tell me what you didn't like so maybe I could improve myself for chapter 3. Just please, no mean comments! And... THIS IS MY STORY SO PLEASE DON'T COPY IT OR STEAL IT FROM ME ! ( I know I already told it in the first chapter but I prefer to say it again because I don't want to take risks ... )**

 **Me : ( staying in front of computer, smiling )**

 **Tenma : ( enters the room ) Hi WindStorm89 !**

 **Shidou : ( also enters the room ) Hello !**

 **Me : Hello you two ! What's going on ?**

 **Shindou : Tenma told me you are writing a story about us .**

 **Me : Yup ! Wright now I'm going to type the second chapter of my story !**

 **Tenma : Cool !**

 **Shindou : Nice ! Can we stay here while you type this chapter ?**

 **Me : Ok ! I don't mind ... But in that case... Tenma ? ( hands a piece of paper to Tenma )**

 **Tenma : Ok ! Most of the time , the things wrote in italic are Tenma's thoughts.**

 **Me : Perfect ! And Shindou , would you like saying the disclaimer ?**

 **Shindou : Not at all. WindStorm89 doesn't own Inazuma Eleven Go neither the people in this fanfic but she would sure love to !**

 **Me : Yeah !**

 **Chapter 2 : This is getting really weird !**

The silence of the persons working in the laboratory was really freaky. Until a woman with blond hair and black eyes entered the room and immediately began talking to a man with black hair and pale grey eyes. His hair was straight and he was wearing a white scientist coat and looked at her with a cold expression while asking :

\- Well Amanda ? Do you have the blood of Matsukaze Tenma ?

\- Yes Master. Was "Amanda"s reply while bowing to the man.

She then gived to the black-haired man a small glass bottle who was fulled of dark red liquid. Her "master" took the glass bottle while saying with a sinister smirk :

\- Well done ! Soon , the Raimon soccer team will be destroyed by their own captain ! How ironic !

He then went close to a big green empty glass tube with some sort of door. The man's grey eyes were sparkling with evil and satisfaction while he was opening the glass bottle and poured the liquid in another glass bottle who appeared in front of a very sophisticated computer. Turning his cold eyes to another man with light green spiky hair and orange eyes also wearing a scientist coat, he ordered :

\- Do it.

The green-haired man gasped but visibly had no other choice but to obey the black-haired man because he gulped his saliva and pushed a button while closing his eyes. Suddenly, a mysterious sound started filling the room. Everyone in the room turned their gazes to the glass tube who was slowly fulling with a grey smoke. Then, eveything stopped an dout of the tube and the smoke came a silhouette. Eveyone gasped exept the black-haired man who was visibly satisfied with the results of the expierience... The silhouette had brown hair shaped like wind whirls and had grey eyes. He looked exactly like Matsukaze Tenma ! There where only three differences : the first one was that he was wearing a leather black jacket and black tight pants. The second one was that his eyes were not silver grey like the real Matsukaze Tenma , they were more dark and the third difference was that he had a cold and cruel look on his face witch was the exact oposite of the real Tenma who was always cheerful and kind. Suddenly, the black-haired man who was obviously the boss of all these persons took a few steps forward to be exactly in front of the created boy.

\- Hello. My name is Jake but you can call me sir. he presented himself.

\- And why should I ? asked the sinister brunet, who looked seriously bored.

\- Because I am the one who created you and I have a mission that only you can accomplish.

The brunet finally looked at the dark grey eyes of his "creator" and sighed :

\- Well now that you've created me I guess I could use a little distraction instead of doing nothing... Ok what do I need to do ?

"Jake" smirked cruelly and before answering :

\- You know what soccer is don't you ?

\- Of course.

\- Well there is not far from here a soccer team composed with teenagers who come from Raimon middle-school and who are goog soccer players. Their captain is called Matsukaze Tenma and you were created with his blood witch means that you look exactly like him. Your job is to go at the Raimon middle-school and act as mean as you can. You must do everything you think of to distroy the Raimon soccer team but nobody must know that you aren't the real Matsukaze Tenma.

\- But if I will act mean and that this "Matsukaze Tenma" usually doesn't , then woudn't they suspect that something is wrong ? remarked Evil Tenma.

\- Don't worry ! Most of them are stupid and won't suspect anything unless you aren't watchful and make it easy for them to find out the truth.

\- Hey ! I'm not some kind of amateur ! It will be a piece of cake to destroy those pathetic losers !

\- I sure hope so... For your sake. threatened Jake.

Evil Tenma sent him a death glare before heading for the door. Without even looking behind him he added :

\- You'll see. These losers won't know what hit'em.

Without another word, he slammed the door and headed straight to Raimon middle-school while Jake simply grinned evilly.

At the Raimon soccer team's practice :

\- Few ! That was really exhausting ! sighed Hamano.

\- Yeah but don't forget that this is just a 5 minutes break. warned Kariya. After, we will still have to practice for 30 minutes.

\- Yeah I know.

They were both startled when they heard a cheerful voice full of enthusiasm saying behind them :

\- Ah cm'on you guys ! Don't tell me that you are already exhausted ! Let's play soccer !

Kariya and Hamano both sweatdropped at their captain's behaviour.

\- Tenma... mumbled Kariya.

\- Aren't you exhausted ? asked Hamano.

\- No. Now let's play soccer ! was Tenma's reply.

Hamano and Kariya both fell anime-style because of their friend's behaviour.

\- Well wright now we are in a 5 minutes break. said Kariya.

\- Aw man ! But I want to play soccer so badly ! whined the brunet.

\- Tenma... We just stopped playing soccer one minute ago. added Hamano, sweat-dropping again with Kariya.

Tenma only pouted as an answer but then quickly smiled again :

\- In that case, I think I'll pass to Aki-nee's house to tell her hi and I'll come back at just the right time !

\- Are you sure you can be that fast ? questionned suspiciously Kariya.

\- Of course ! exclaimed Tenma. If you don't believe me then watch me !

And with those words , Tenma started running super-fast towards Aki's house.

\- Did you really need to challenge him like that Kariya ? asked Kirino , annoyed.

\- Hey ! Why are you blaming me for this ? asked Kariya , getting angry.

Kirino just rolled his eyes while saying "No reason" before going to talk to Shindou.

1 minute and 30 seconds later

Evil Tenma was going to the soccer field to see the Raimon club. He had just seen the real Tenma leave and after being sure that his light side would not come back for the rest of the day, he got out of his hiding and went to talk to the soccer team trying to act as much as the real Tenma as possible.

When Kariya saw him, he jaw-dropped.

\- Wow , Tenma... That was fast.

Evil Tenma simply smiled back with a cheerful smile witch was a true pain for him.

The whole team just shrugged their shoulders thinking that Tenma will never stop surprising them. Only Shindou and Tsurugi where suspicious : no one , not even Tenma could be that fast... Coach Endou clapped his hands together while saying :

\- Ok guys ! The break is finished now lets go practice !

\- Yes ! shouted everyone , including Evil Tenma even if he hated acting like his light side.

30 minutes later

\- Ok guys practice is over ! shouted coach Endou.

Everyone stopped practicing and half the team fell on the ground, completely exhausted.

\- Today's practice was really tough. noticed Nishiki.

\- Yeah. nodded Hikaru.

The others just went to change themselves for going back at their houses.

15 minutes later

\- Bye every one ! See you tomorrow ! said Endou , happy as always.

\- Bye ! Everyone responded in at the same time.

Evil Tenma simply glared at everyone before turning his back and beginning to leave.

\- Hey Tenma ! Could you wait for us please ? asked Aoi, a little surprised that Tenma is acting so cold.

\- No , I don't have time for waiting. replied Evil Tenma in a irritated tone.

And there he leaved Aoi, even more surprised.

\- What ? What is his problem ? she wondered.

Because she diden't find an answer that really helped her, she just shrugged her shoulders and decided that it was probably just that Tenma was still upset that Kariya doubted about his skills.

Meanwhile, Evil Tenma was walking down the streets, lost in his thoughts...

 _It maybe wasn't such a good idea to be so rude with that blue-haired girl, she might suspect something... Meh, I can't change the past... Besides, with what I have seen today, I don't think this team has a lot of intelligence and I seriously doubt that this girl is smarter than the others..._

He stopped when he realized he was in front of the building where his "boss" was working. He went to the front door, entered the access code and code, and entered the building. He walked through the dark corridors and went inside the room where he was created. He smirked when she saw that Jake was already there. When the black-haired man saw him, he immediately asked him :

\- So, how did it go ?

Evil Tenma shrugged his shoulders before answering :

\- Well I guess. No one suspects what is going on. I was only rude with a blue-haired girl so it is possible that she was surprised of my reactions...

\- What ? Couldn't you control yourself ? interrupted Jake.

\- She annoyed me ok ? replied angrily Evil Tenma. This "Tenma" and his team really look pathetic if you ask me ! I only stayed half an hour with them and I already hate them !

Jake just sweat-dropped before remarking :

\- That is because you were created to be evil and to hate people ! It would have really surprised me if you told me that you liked them !

\- Point taken. said Evil Tenma. But remind me why I am doing this ?

\- You are doing this because you have nothing else to do and because you are meant to do bad things like this.

Evil Tenma didn't answer. Instead, he just looked elsewhere.

Jake sighed before continuing :

\- And remember, you will only be able to appear when "Real Tenma" isn't around because if anyone sees you two at the same time, he or she will immediately understand what is happening and all our plan will be ruined !

\- No need to worry : I'll be careful ! And after what you told me, Real Tenma isn't the smartest guy in the world so I don't think he will understand the truth quickly... reassured Evil Tenma.

\- If you say so... frowned Jake. I'm counting on you Evil Tenma. Don't let me down !

Evil Tenma nodded while telling "I won't" before exiting the room.

With the real Tenma

Tenma was staying with his injured dog when suddenly he heard the doorbell ring.

\- I'm coming ! said Aki,, going to open the door. Only a few seconds after, she asked in a continued in a surprised voice :

\- Aoi ! Shinsuke ! Please come in !

\- Thank you Aki-san. thanked Aoi while entering the house along with Shinsuke.

\- Hi guys ! What are doing here ? asked Tenma.

\- We just whanted to come and say Hi. explained Shinsuke.

Tenma just smiled , before Aoi questionned in a worried tone :

\- What's wrong with Sasuke ?

Tenma looked at the bandages his dog had at his left foreword paw with a sad expression before explaining :

\- Actually , I don't really know myself what happened... I just found him in the streets with his left foreword paw covered in blood while he was limping so I carried him here and Aki-nee cleaned and bandaged his paw.

\- Poor little fella, pitted Shinsuke while patting the dog's head.

\- Yeah. agreed Aoi.

And they continued talking about Sasuke for 10 whole minutes...

\- Well, it was really nice talking with you guys but I think I will go back at my house because my mother wants me to do my homework earlier today... sighed Aoi.

\- Oh... Ok. replied Tenma, a little bit disappointed.

\- In that case, I think I will go back at my house too... I need to finish reading the book we have to read for tomorrow... said Shinsuke.

\- Ok. See you tomorrow then... answered Tenma.

\- See you tomorrow ! yelled softly Shinsuke while exiting the house.

\- Bye Tenma ! shouted Aoi.

And they both disappeared at the corner of the street. Tenma started to caress again Sasuke.

The next day

\- Come on Tenma you are going to be late for school ! yelled Aki, a little bit impatient while Tenma was running in the house from one room to the other, rushing to prepare himself for school.

\- Yeah I know I know ! he answered , getting angry. I'm doing as fast as I can OK ?

\- Yeah well try going even faster ! shouted in response Aki.

Tenma was running so fast that he tripped and fell face first on the ground.

Aki gasped and asked with a really worried voice :

\- Tenma a you alright ?

\- Yeah , replied Tenma while straightening . I have a think skull.

Aki just sighed before questioning :

\- Tenma, why in the world are you going so fast ?

\- Well you're the one who told me to be quicker... explained Tenma.

\- Yeah, but not to break your bones...

Tenma simply smiled before continuing running in the house to prepare himself.

5 minutes later

Tenma was ready ( well , almost ready ) and immediately said :

\- Bye Aki-nee.

And he started running as fast as the wind. Suddenly Aki started shoouting :

\- Tenma ! Wait ! You forgot your school bag !

Tenma reappeared in front of er, took the bag while saying "Oh... right! Thanks !" before leaving again still as fast as the wind...

Aki smiled in amusement before closing the door. When she looked at the clock, her smile widened before telling to herself :

\- Ouch ! Tenma won't be really pleased...

Sasuke barked in approval while smiling too...

With Tenma...

Tenma was running as fast as he could while saying to himself :

\- I...Need...To...Run...Faster...Or I'll...Be...Late...For...School...I...Must...Run...FASTER !

When he finally arrived at school he blinked twice while saying a confused :

\- WHAAAAT ?

He then looked at the school clock and then said :

\- Great ! Just great ! I arrived 10 minutes early ! If I knew I wouldn't have ran so fast in the street...

So, to kill these 10 minutes, he went to the soccer field to practice. Suddenly, he hears a loud bell sound . First, he stopped practicing, then he putted back the ball where he found it, then looked at the place from where the sound was coming from and 2 seconds after that...

\- OH NOOOO ! I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR CLASS ! shouted Tenma, panicked. He quickly picked his school bag before running (again) straight to his school. He didn't slow down until he was in front of his classroom door. He panted before entering the room. He sighed in relief when he saw that his classmates were only sitting down, some were even still up witch meant that they just arrived in the class so he wasn't that late. He went to his seat and sat , trying not to seem tired. But he wasn't that lucky because Aoi asked him :

\- You had to run again to arrive at school in time ?

\- Well... no not really... Well you see Aoi I... actually arrived 10 minutes early so I went at the soccer field to practice but I kinda didn't notice that the time was passing so quickly... explained Tenma, rubbing the back of his head with an embarrassed look on his face.

Aoi just chuckled while saying :

\- Tenma... When you're playing soccer you never see the time passing...

\- You got a point... admitted Tenma.

But they both stopped talking because normally they aren't allowed to speak during class.

1 hour later

\- Few ! I almost fell asleep ! I hope next class won't be so boring... said Tenma.

\- Well, at least you DID'NT have time to fall asleep so I guess it isn't really a problem... whispered Aoi.

\- What ? asked Tenma, surprised.

\- Nothing, quickly replied Aoi.

Shinsuke sweat-dropped while staring at them.

The three friends were going to enter the class when Tenma shouted :

\- Oh no ! I forgot my school bag in the last classroom !

\- WHAT ? answered both Shinsuke and Aoi.

\- I need to get it back or else I'm in big trouble. panicked Tenma, jumping from one foot to another.

\- You're right. nodded Shinsuke.

\- I'l be back in two minutes. replied Tenma before starting running through the hallway.

\- He will never changer will he... murmured Aoi.

\- Nope. But you know Tenma : always been like this and probably will always be. answered Shinsuke.

The two were unaware of the dark shadow that was watching them from a tree, an evil smirk on its face.

\- Well, it seems like the perfect time to begin action... whispered the shadow in a low dangerous tone.

And with that, the shadow disappeared...

 **So... What did you think about this second chapter ? I'm really, really sorry for not beeing able to do this chapter longer but I thought it would be best to leave this chapter like this and write the rest in the third chapter ... I'll try to update and write the next chapters soon but these times I don't really have a lot of free time... Please don't hate me ! By the way, I will start writing a story talking about Shindou so if you are interested, please read it and tell me what you think about it... Sorry, I don't know yet what the title will be but I am thinking about it right now...**

 **Please review and I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of Dark Tenma.**

 **Till next time, hopefully soon.**

 **WindStorm89**


	3. Author's Note

**PLEASE READ UNTIL THE END.**

 **Hello, everyone! I know you all probably hate author's notes, and so do I, but I need to tell you something important. Right now, a lot of things are going on in my life and I don't have that much time to write fanfics. I'm also sorry that I didn't update for such a long time, but even though I've written the 3** **rd** **chapter at least 4 times, it seems that there's always something keeping me from posting it. Then, there is also the fact that my first 2 chapters make me cringe a lot… Truth to be told, it is really hard for me to do this and I am ashamed of myself but, right now I have two options:**

 **I can either delete the story entirely and try to write it again if I'll ever get enough inspiration and free time**

 **Or**

 **I can keep this story on but it will be on hold, and I don't know if I'll ever be able to continue it (all will depend on what will happen in the future)**

 **So, no matter what I will do, I won't continue this story for a while. I will try to write it again on my computer and if I ever get over 5 chapters, then I will post it. (And, truthfully, it's sometimes hard to write a story about Tenma when my favorite characters are Shindou and Kidou) And even if I keep the story on , if I see that I won't be able to continue it, I probably will delete it.**

 **Right now I'm trying to watch Inazuma Eleven Go again (as many times as I can) so that I can understand how to keep the characters from being OOC and all that.**

 **I will try my best to continue this story one day, but for now, it is on hold. And please don't write mean comments or hate me because of this…**

 **I am also very sorry to have disappointed all of you, and I hope that you all have a wonderful day.**

 **And I would like to ask you: what do you think I should do?**

 **Take it down?**

 **Or keep it on ?**

 **WindStorm89**


End file.
